


A secret chef!

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [53]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Caring Sherlock Holmes, Gen, a secret talent, impatient john, secret, this is a silly one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: The kitchen is in bad shape...





	A secret chef!

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta read by Notjustmom!

"SHERLOCK!"

The detective, who was deep in his Mind Palace, looking exhausted, snaps out of it, a little bit confused by John screaming.

“…What?”

“Is that BLOOD?” The doctor was pointing in direction of the kitchen. The table, the sink, the cabinet all sprinkled with red.

Sherlock looks at his flat mate who was still standing in the door way. “Errrr… No?”

“That's not a question you’re supposed to answer with another question!” John rolls his eyes. “I am going for a walk, clean this up!” He then walks down the stairs where he meets their landlady.

“Oh John, how are you today?” Ms. Hudson wasn’t looking well herself, with a runny nose and feverish eyes.

“I’m ok, just add a little argument with Sherlock… nothing unusual.” He smiles, hoping that the detective was currently cleaning the bloody mess he made everywhere in the kitchen. “But you are not looking well, Ms. Hudson. Did you catch a bad cold?”

“Yes, but it’s better than it was yesterday… Sherlock has been so helpful today, he went to the library for me, to the drugstore… and he even cooked for me!”

 John suddenly feels bad. _It’s only a tomato sauce… The git was doing that for Ms. Hudson!_

“Did you know our Sherlock is a great cook? It was a really killer Bolognese.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far. 
> 
> Do not hesitate to left any secrets or B words in comment if you want me to write some :)


End file.
